Torhu and the beast
by ZNX
Summary: to all, this is the same torhu and the beast story i accidentally deleted it and had to repost it sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I was tired of seeing a lot of Akito X Torhu's in which Akito forces Torhu to stay at the main house, but I love Akito and Torhu fic's so I decide to do the one I make in a way that Torhu goes to Akito.**

**this may seem like something you already know if u think you know what it's based on let me know, all reviews are welcomed good and bad.**

**I don't own fruits basket**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside Alabaster village in Kyoto Japan, lives a beast so cruel and vile that anyone who goes near it is never seen again.**

**Getting lost on his way to a convention, an inventor named Theodore Honda wandered into the dangerous and misty forest, lost without a trace, only to find himself in the devils hands.**

**Finding out of her fathers captivity, the generous Torhu Honda set out to find herself following the beasts instruction. Caught in a world in which she doesn't want to belong, only to find that she's love struck to a certain prince. **


	2. Chapter 2

In the mist of the inexplicable night, a horse ran out of a forest, running away to safety, leaving his master behind, for even he a mere animal knew better to stay out of the abandoned forest, but…………… they did not know, for all they know they were far

_In the mist of the inexplicable night, a horse ran out of a forest, running away to safety, leaving his master behind, for even he a mere animal knew better to stay out of the abandoned forest, but…………… they did not know, for all they know they were far away from the village, _

_Well it should have been obvious seeing as how thick the fog was, and how the moon shone in the sky,_

_But…………_

_No one knows everything, you just have to trust your first instinct no matter how good or bad it is, because it can be your downfall, so instead of trusting his he went in anyways got pampered and then when it was too lat, found himself in the devil's grip._

"Neigh, neigh"

Seeing the horse the brown haired girl ran out the house meeting it half way in the night's cold air.

"Rufus where's dad, please tell me, is he alright, he's not hurt is he, please don't tell me his hurt"

Shaking his head the horse pulled on the girls' shirt sleeve

"Oh my, your hungry, come on let's go get you something to eat then you can go show me where last saw him, I do hope his alright."

_As midnight approached the horse found its way to the forest, cautiously walking into it following the hooves he left from his return trip, until he reached the gate leading to a dark and mystique mansion and stopped telling his rider that he wasn't going any further. Getting off the horse, the girl gave it instruction to stay for her and her father, and left to the unknown mansion, but she never saw the person watching from a window in a far off tower._

Corridors after corridors, the young girl walked and walked, following voices that seem to be emitted from under her, until she reached a dark hallway with one torch on the far side lighting the path way to two other hallway.

Following the cautious voice inside her head the girl walked away from all three hallways going farther down, the dark shadow following her.


	3. Chapter 3

As I already explained in the first chapter I don't own fruits B, although I wish I did

As I already explained in the first chapter I don't own fruits B, although I wish I did

Let me stop all this boring you out here's the fic

Reaching a hallway only filled by the light of the moon that was coming from a window, the girl moved towards a part in which she could hear snoring only to find a wall blocking her way from the other side, not giving up Torhu search the wall of the cave, and at last found what she was looking for or at least she thought, on either side of the space in which her hand had gone through were each a bar followed by another empty space and the wall, the realization suddenly hit her, her father was locked up.

"Dad, dad, please wake up daddy please wake up its Torhu"

As the figure stirred, Torhu called again and the figure got up and ran to the little bar window.

"Torhu what are you doing here? Get out of here I don't want him to get you also, please leave"

"I won't leave you here, hold on while I try to get you out of there"

"No Torhu, you are my daughter listen to me, leave here and don't look back, go now before he sees you"

"Before I see who"

A cold voice ranged in Torhu's ear and she jump not realizing that she was now in the devils grip. The figure approached Torhu and grabs her wrist

"Now why would you want her to leave so fast, we haven't even been introduced yet?"

"P-p-please let her go she didn't mean to come her it's not her fault"

"Tell me little girl why are you here"

With fear in her voice Torhu answered as the mystic person pinned her to the wall. Their body almost grinding against each others

"I… came to find my father, please let him go"

"Now what makes you think you can take his place, you can't possibly erase his sin or make it up to me, now can you?"

"Please let him go, I'll take his place just please let him go"

"hmm let me see I can do that or I can lock both of you up, but I have no need for him but you on the other hand……………….."

Turning the girls head Akito kissed her right there in front of her shocked father.

"I think I can manage to find something."


	4. Chapter 4

:X ' '

**:**X ' '

'Thoughts'

I don't know what 2 write except all reviews are welcome.

Grabbing Torhu by the arm, Akito dragged her off towards a pair of stairs up them and at the end where a room was located

"let's see how you'll feel after you've been locked in this room."

Throwing her in Akito turn his back and left hearing the girls hand banging on the door, it didn't matter no one would hear her.

Feeling the sting and burn of her bruised up hand do to the banging of the door, Torhu let herself slide to the ground as the tears fell bringing more pain to her already painful hand. Refusing to let herself go to the bed, Torhu huddled herself on a corner and slept.

Early the next morning as the sun rose Torhu woke up and walked toward the door to see if it was close, but to her surprise it was open, running to the bathroom to clean her hand, Torhu bandaged it up and walked out of the room her mind set on finding the kitchen.

As Torhu waited for the food to finish, Torhu let her thoughts wander to her father

'I wonder if he let dad go, and if he did I wonder what he's doing right, oh it's 5 in the morning although I do wonder if he has anything to eat…… he should for at least a month hmm"

Hearing a door open Torhu turned around to find about 10 women and a men looking at her. Jumping up from her position Torhu bowed and introduced herself

"Good morning, I'm Torhu Honda"

After being given the same introduction the women went towards the food on the stove to help Torhu distribute it

"Torhu how did you know to make so much"

"I didn't, I saw how big this was so I thought a lot of people lived here"

"that was some good thinking, but how did you do all this in an hour"

"I guess I'm used to it"

After all the plates where prepared Torhu went outside to the dining room to help set the table, but was pulled aside by a man with blond hair

"you must be Torhu Honda"

"yes I am" bowing to the man Torhu gave him a big smile which he returned

"I'm Kureno Sohma Akito's cousin, he has asked me to tell you to bring him his lunch at 12:00 O'clock he has something to tell you"

"Alright, thank you very much Kureno"

With a big smile Torhu skipped her way back to the table as Kureno looked at her in utter surprise.

'How can a girl whose been extracted of her freedom be so happy?'

Shaking the matter of off his shoulders, Kureno walked away to go tell Akito of his findings on the members that live in the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

3

3

I'm so bored

"You're late"

"I-I'm sorry"

Walking up to the table placed in the middle of the room, Torhu placed the tray down getting ready to leave, but was stopped by someone yanking on her head which she barely felt, because of how her stepmother treated her.

"You're use to that aren't you, I wonder what kind of household you were raised in, probably an abusive house where you're beaten up and left hungry with nothing to eat"

Knowing of the sweet venomous voice her stepmother use on her Torhu replied not ready to be hit again.

"aw you poor thing you hurt your hand"

Moving his hand from Torhu's head to her hand Akito raised them up and surveyed them

"I have a proposal for you"

Torhu's head quickly went up and she listened carefully as the older male spoke

"Tonight at midnight in front of the gate, if you're late your problem, it can make the difference between you staying here or returning to your beloved father, now leave"

Walking away from the room Torhu contemplated on what she would have to do to see her father again, but brushed it off when she realized her step-mom would be back that same day.

At 10:30, Torhu lay down on the grass and looked at the stars, and talked to or helped those who were going into the house. As Torhu was talking to one of the males who worked in the house Akito came up from behind them startling Torhu so much that she almost jumped up into the guys' hands, who looked petrified when he looked at Akito

"Good evening Akito, isn't outside beautiful at this time"

Akito diverted his attention from the frozen men in front of him to the girl with a pure look of disgust on his face from the lack of manners from the man.

"Let's go"

grabbing the girl by the hand, Akito dragged her towards the gate unaware of how it seemed to his prying family member whom was watching from windows in a distance.

"Kureno you've met her can you tell me what she's like"

With a glare from the Dr. Hatori and a punch from the orange haired teen Kyo Shigure stopped talking about Akito's' new pet.

"But for real what are we to expect from her, from the way she looks, she can't be anything like Akito"

Turning away from his younger cousin and back to the window he watched as the girl headed into the forest and a few minutes later Akito followed.

"Actually she isn't anything like Akito, which is kind of strange considering how he didn't argue or tell anyone including me about her except for me to find her amongst the rest."

Turning back to Kureno with a raised eye brow Hatori questioned him again

"did he tell you what his going to do in the forest with her?"

"no, nothing at all"

Kureno quickly left the room and went to room his to wait for the family head

"Growl"

Running faster towards the end of the forest Torhu tripped as she saw a couple of shadows moving towards her, as soon as she got up Torhu quickly ducked as something jumped at her, backing away, Torhu found herself stuck in the middle of a predator and prey situation. Trying to keep herself from getting eaten Torhu ducked back and forth until it didn't work anymore. Once they closed in and she thought she was a goner, someone came out of nowhere from the shadows and grabbed her, leading her away from the pack which kept after them.

Realizing that running away wouldn't solve anything; Akito stopped and challenged the wolves stopping only for a glimpse of the frightened girl fighting a wolf twice her size with a piece of wood and to his surprise, she was winning. After the wolves were gone Torhu hurried to her saviors' side only to see that he was bleeding

"oh my god you're bleeding"

Ripping half the cloth of her dress of Torhu wrapped it around Akito's arm and helped him back to the mansion were she fixed up his hands and whispered her thanks before passing out from the lack of blood

"From now on I'm at your command and will do anything you w-w-want"


	6. Chapter 6

: ""

Still bored ha-ha

Waking up by the stinging of her arm, Torhu got up and looked at the time. Putting on her clothes she quickly and soundlessly ran to the kitchen and started breakfast her mind off everything that happen the night before and her dad, which she knew she no longer had.

"Torhu, Torhu" turning around Torhu found a girl 18 or 19 standing in the doorway

"umm good morning, my name's Torhu Honda, oh yeah you already know that, what's yours" already showing disgust for the girl Motoko looked at the naive girl and gave her a blank response

"my names Motoko and that's all you need to know"

"Motoko, what a pretty name, umm did you need something Motoko"

"oh yeah Akito told the maid to tell you that you will be bringing him his breakfast today but she couldn't do it since she's sick so she sent me to tell you for her, he said to bring it at exactly 7:00 o'clock no earlier no later"

"O.k. thank you very much"

Snidely smiling to herself, Motoko laugh at how naïve the girl was and went to look for the best spot to look at the showdown that would go down when she woke Akito up from his sleep

At 6:59 Tohru knocked on Akito's door, no answer, holding the tray by her hips she knocked again this time louder

"come in"

a loud, cold, and agitated voice rang through the door almost causing Torhu too drop the tray if it wasn't for the death grip she had on it

Opening the door and walking in, she heard Akito growling as she set the tray by his bed and went to open the windows to let some sun in, big mistake. She gave Motoko a full view of what was going on in the room

"what the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be asleep and not disturbing my peace or is that how you are always annoying someone"

A little bit taken back Torhu tilted her head and look at Akito who just growled at her again bringing her back from her thoughts

"umm well Motoko told me you wanted me to bring you breakfast at seven sharp so I did"

Looking at the naive girl Akito decided not to answer but entertain himself

"close that damn window"

Quickly closing the window Torhu got back by Akito and sat down by his bed while Motoko cursed under her breath. Fixing the tray in the bed Torhu waited to be dismissed, but Akito never said anything, getting up to walk away Torhu found herself pulled down on the ground by her hair, her face inches from Akito's

"feed me"

Thinking she didn't hear Akito right Torhu restated his words

"feed you"

"yes are you deaf"

Taking the spoon into her shaking hand Torhu filled it up and directed it towards Akito's mouth watching as he opened it to receive the food. After a while Torhu got used to feeding Akito and did it absently, as if she had done it all her life. Then when she was done, while taking the spoon out Akito's mouth, he grabbed her hand while still holding on to her hair and kissed her. Shocked, Torhu tried to protest, but only ended up giving him full access to her mouth and when she started to return the kiss he pulled her away a grimace on his face

"you never lead"

Not knowing what he was talking about, Torhu just picked up the tray bowed and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

death is a mother

death is a mother

Throughout the whole day Torhu ran back and forth from Akito's headquarters, becoming his personal maid without even knowing it, while at the same time some unknown forces with concern for her all kept watch over her.

"Torhu go get me Motoko"

Getting up of the ground, Torhu bowed and went to look for the girl she had met earlier. Finding Motoko in the middle of somewhere with some other girls Torhu quietly approached them startling them

"Good afternoon"

Getting no response from the others, Torhu stated her purpose

"Motoko Akito wants to see you"

Hearing a sigh exit the lips of the girls Torhu brushed it of not even caring

"I'll be there in a minute"

Dismissing Torhu, Motoko turned back to her friends and started squealing and jumping, forgetting that she didn't even know how to get to Akitos' room.

"Where the hell is she?"

Bowing, Torhu moved farther into the room

"she said she's coming"

Growling Akito questioned Torhu again

"what the hell is she doing?"

"well….umm"

Akito grabbed something and threw it at Torhu who dogged it easily, pleasing yet angering Akito

"I asked you a damn question"

"well she was talking to some girls"

"go and bring them all here this damn instant"

Running out of the room Torhu sigh and walked again towards where she last saw the group of girls, not noticing the blood that was dripping at the side of her clothes, do to one of the shards of the broken glass Akito had thrown at her.

Seeing Torhu, Motoko snickered while showing her friends what she was snickering about and laughed when her friends noticed and laughed while the girl reached them

"excuse me but Akito would like to see every one of you guys right now, not just Motoko only"

Shocked the girls stopped laughing and started giggling

"lead the way"

one with short hair said while standing up and checking her appearance

Torhu led the girls down several hallways, and heard them bickering about when they where going to get there and why she didn't move faster. Stopping in front of a door the girls did a sudden stop and bumped into each other, quietly opening the door Torhu's voice got caught in her throat as she saw Akito stand sideways looking at something his upper body bare with his head slightly tilted and his eyes sparkling from the suns' rays.

Sensing that someone opened the door, Akito angrily grabbed another glass and threw it, forgetting how short the walk to his compound was, he turned to see someone quickly close the door while the object was still halfway towards it.

Jumping back when they heard a crash, the girls gave Torhu deep glare as if they could burn a hole through her

Quietly opening the door again, Torhu waited for Akito to mention her in as he started fixing one arm of is yukata, Torhu already getting a full look of his abs, with a wave of his hand Torhu watched as he finished dressing and mentioned for the other females to come in.

Walking in the room Motoko starred at Akito searching his every aspect while keeping down her sigh and pinching the other to do the same.

"Torhu come here"

At the sound of his voice they sighed, forgetting what they were not going to do, while at the same time they thanked god that he was giving Torhu his full attention, but at the same time filled with envy and jealousy. Grabbing Torhu by the waist Akito whispered something in Torhu ears, she could be heard by the other girls protesting, but was stopped by Akito's mouth which the other girls did not see.

Moving away from Akito Torhu mentioned the other girls forward and left returning moments later to hear the beginning of their conversation. Akito had Motoko's chin while at the same time speaking to her in a low, deadly, calm and seductive voice sending a past memory flooding to Torhu's head, but she shrugged it off not letting her thoughts get the best of her and started cleaning the shattered piece of glass on the ground, while getting a piece of shard stuck in her finger, thinking no one would notice her action Torhu stopped to take the piece of her finger and ended up getting a raised eyebrow from Akito who's attention was fully of the girls now

"shall we take a walk?"

The girls quickly got up and brushed their clothes off ready to go, while at the same time grinning from ear to ear

"Akito you can't go anywhere you have a cold"

Knowing Akito's full plan Torhu made up the lame excuse hoping the girls could at least care about him enough to try and stop him do to his health, but it seemed the girls where scared to object to anything Akito had to say.

"would you like to join us Torhu"

Shaking her head Torhu headed towards the window, to open it up but ended being up pulled towards Akito by her hair, in a deadly voice Akito turned her around to speak to her, his eyes on her parted lips

"you will do as I say or ask, you know better than not to"

Looking deep into Akito's eyes and then over his shoulders at the shaking girls Torhu decided to be indifferent

"I can't I won't like it"

Shocked the girls pierced Torhu with their eyes wondering about what she wouldn't like, while at the same time envying how she stood up to Akito, someone none of them had the power to stand up to, they just stood in silence as they watch Akito dismiss Torhu's words

"then don't look"

"why can't you do something else instead of that, it's to cruel"

Curious the girl listened more intensely to the conversation trying to pick up hints on what was going on. They watched with jealousy as Akito cupped torhu's face in his hand and leaned closer to her his lips almost touching hers, as rage swept over them.

"it's what they deserve now lets go"

Hearing the girls let out a breath and whispers something to each other, Akito turned around and kissed Torhu right in front of them watching their faces turn to show disgust and hatred, while at the same time envy


	8. Chapter 8

With Akito guiding, Torhu stayed in the back of the group, while contemplating on how to get out

"good evening Torhu"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Torhu looked up to find Kureno standing next to Akito

Bowing Torhu smiled at the older man and chanted her greetings

"good evening Kureno"

Seeing that Akito was in a bad mood Kureno stayed behind the group with Torhu, while the others stayed in front, not liking the silence Torhu started a conversation with Kureno, Akito growled and Kureno suddenly stopped but was pulled back into the conversation with an unfazed Torhu who kept on talking, raising an eyebrow at Torhu, he watched as she just smiled and hunched her shoulders. Then when they neared one of Akito's play hallway, he understood why the girl had seem sad when she looked at the girls in front of her

"so you know what he's going to do to them"

"sadly yes"

Shaking her head Torhu stopped when a headache was summoned

"I guess you're going to have front seats like I am"

Laughing Torhu shacked her heard when she heard Akito growl, but kept on laughing

"some front seat"

Giving her a smile and getting one in return, Kureno turned around when he heard something move, to find Shigure and Ayame snooping on them with Hatori and Rin behind them, but he didn't get a chance to glare at them since everyone was already inside and Torhu had to pull him in, he could've sworn he saw Shigure looking lustfully at the girl, but he shacked it of when he look inside where the switches where, while Akito was down in the field with the four girls that was walking in front of them pointing something he was so familiar with to them, knowing that they would do as he said

Walking up to Kureno and Torhu, Akito grimaced when he saw how close they where and how they seem to coordinate

"when you think they've had enough, let them out"

Grabbing Torhu Akito pulled her out the door and towards his part of the estate

"why are you doing this to them Akito, that's so cruel only a beast would do it"

"so are you calling me a beast?"

"no but that's cruel"

"they get what they deserve"

Stopping Torhu put her hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Akito while a few strands of hair fell to her face, moving towards her Akito unconsciously pushed it out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, while getting silent applause from his unseen and growing audience, looking from an opposite window as not to get caught again

"you better get to my room before I do using another route or there's going to be hell to pay"

Walking away Akito left Torhu going the other way. Thinking she would get lost Akito opened his door with a sly smile on his face, which dropped when he found Torhu starring out the window lost in her thoughts

"take your clothes off"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own FB

I don't own FB

All reviews are welcome.

"take your clothes off"

Startled Torhu almost jumped into Akito hands, but stopped herself, shaking, Torhu found herself glued tightly to Akito.

"oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in please forgive"

Frowning a the girls stupidity, Akito dismissed it returning to the earlier topic

"take your clothes off"

"huh"

Taking a step back Torhu found herself glued to the wall Akito's hands on either side of her.

"I said take your clothes of, I didn't stutter"

Biting her lips Torhu looked at Akito contemplating if he was crazy or not, and then her words from the night before came to her. She started by taking of her shirt, letting it fall to the ground, then unzipping her skirt and also letting it drop to the ground, lifting her hands to undo her braw she stopped as she felt Akito's hands on her bare skin and shivered at the shock of electricity that went through her

"the bathrooms to your left run us a bath water"

(I bet ya'll thought something was going to go down ha-ha)

Turning his back on her, Akito stopped once to take a full look at her and left his expression unreadable.

Going to her left Torhu found two sliding doors and opened them to find a bathroom bigger then her old room with a personal shower and bathtub as big as a Jacuzzi, turning on the water, Torhu found a bottle with bubble bath written on it and poor some in it. After the bathtub was full she let her panties and braw slip to the floor and got in after putting her clothes somewhere, or what was left of it anyways.

With her back to the door Torhu thought back on her life and what is going on without her or did anyone miss her at all she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Akito was already in the tub glaring at her

'what if….. no, but what if dad never got lost…. I wonder'

Snapping out of her thoughts by someone's body heat, Torhu looked up to find Akito's gaze on her, his eyes piercing her own sending shivers through her body

"you are so stupid"

Blinking, Torhu let her head fall back on her knees, but it was jolted up by Akito who wanted her attention instead.

"wash me"

Not even bothering to object Torhu took washing clothe and started washing Akito, noticing how his skin had a tinge of pink to it instead of the pale color she thought he had

"what's wrong Torhu, did someone hurt you"

Knowing that Akito was playing with her she ignored him, but was hauled up to meet Akito téte a téte (head to head)

"I asked you a freaking question; you answer me when I talk to you"

"yes Akito"

"good, you can find the towels by yourself"

Getting up, Akito passed Torhu and grabbed a towel from somewhere unknown. Hearing light footsteps leave the room Torhu stayed in the tub for a few more minutes. Draining the water off, she went to the shower rinsed herself of and looked for a towel, finding one she left the bathroom and entered the room, to find Akito sitting on a chair a black woman's yukata on the bed

"Put it on and go to sleep"

Looking at Akito she opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped when Akito threw her a threatening look. Walking up to the bed Torhu lifted the yukata to find a pair of panties falling to her feet, picking it up from the ground Torhu smiled at the caring gesture and took the towel of knowing Akito wouldn't turn around to look at her, although half an hour ago she was ready to stand completely naked in front of him. Finishing up Torhu took hers and Akito's towel and placed it in the bathroom, then she walked to the bed and slid in wondering what Akito was thinking of since he wasn't doing anything, with her thoughts to herself she fell silently asleep.

Seeing that it was midnight and didn't want to hear anything else from Hatori about lack of sleep Akito went towards the bed to find the girl silently asleep nothing but the wind outside could be heard, reaching out and touching her cheek Akito looked at her cold and shivering form

"why the hell am I so fucking drawn to you?"

Not expecting a response Akito closed the light, placing his hand around the girls small waist something he never thought he'd do, he felt how small an petite she was and moved closer to her, as the shivering subsided he fell asleep all his thoughts gone from his mind.

In the middle of the night, Akito awoke to an unknown form, not remembering who was by him; he looked down to find the girl holding tightly to the front of his yukata her breath toying with his skin. seeing her lips move, he strained to hear her, but failed only hearing the last part

"….. I hate her"


	10. Chapter 10

14 more days of school left yay

"where am I?"

Rubbing her eyes Torhu looked at the night stand to turn of her alarm only to find none there, remembering where she was; she got up and left to make breakfast

Feeling the cold, Akito got up and stared at his side to find his new toy missing, deciding he would punish her when she brought him his breakfast, he turned around and went back to sleep

Finishing everything that needed to be done Torhu went to the kitchen table and sat down contemplating on her life and the weird dream she had the night before

"hey Torhu come here"

Shaking her head to make sure she wasn't hearing anything Torhu looked around the room to find no one there

"Torhu over here"

Looking to the door leading outside Torhu looked to find Motoko poking her head in

"oh Motoko good morning, how are you doing"

"Torhu shhh come here we don't want anyone to hear us"

"umm alright"

Seeing the naïve yet sophisticated girl coming towards her Motoko mentioned for her friends to get ready to pop her, walking out of the door to go towards Motoko, Torhu could feel something hit her and felt her knees subside, falling to the ground she gave in to the darkness, knowing nothing that was happening at the time except what was going on in her head

Faint but clear Torhu heard laughter coming from all around her until she heard a familiar but unfamiliar voice

"she's going to get what she deserve"

"Motoko you can't be serious about leaving her here forever"

"that's where she deserve to be, back then they use to burn witches, she is a witch after all putting a spell on our beloved prince of darkness so that she may keep him to herself, while we act as maids"

"But didn't Akito say it was your fault, we should believe him since he is perfect in everything he say and do"

Sighing a desperate (what I call it) sigh the girl stared at the younger one

"if you don't want to believe in what we say, then you can go stay down there with her"

Not wanting to lose her only friends in the dark mansion, the younger girl just shut her mouth while looking down into the deep pit that the girl was thrown in and gulped, wandering if the girl even survived the fall

'_pain, nothing but pain'_

Trying to shift her leg to a better position, Torhu winced as she tried to look at her leg, only getting pain as a result

'_I think I broke a rib'_

Ignoring the pain Torhu watched from her dark corner as the sun started to go down and hugged he legs close to her chest, after falling in and out of consciousness for hours at a time, she could hear people calling her name, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Resting her head on her knee she thought her last thought for that day

'_I wonder ………………if anyone's ever going to find me'_

Then the darkness took her with her only chance to get out.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I know you've all been anticipating the next chapter, but school had me tied up so I wasn't able to really type it up, so here we go

I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I know you've all been anticipating the next chapter, but school had me tied up so I wasn't able to really type it up, so here we go.

I would also like to thank 

Kags21

SandKunoichi

edwardcullensbabygurl4ever

agnes

Thank you for your reviews.

"Torhu"

Darkness

"Torhu"

Nothing but darkness

"Come on Torhu"

"Get up Torhu"

Slowly….slowly a pair of eyes opened with a small little hand trying to at a fading image, then it stopped, the darkness stopped and was replaced by something else, wind, trees, flowers, a meadow appeared

'Am I dead, am I in heaven, w-w-where am I'

"Come on mommy let's go"

The vision blurred and a house appeared

'I know this place'

A woman stood in front followed by a small little girl with two brown pig tails hanging out the sides of her head. Laughing, the woman picked up her daughter, her orange hair flickering like rays of fire against the sun. The image froze and everything began to turn forcing Torhu to whimper in pain, unconscious of it all.

"Torhu you must leave your mother alone, she's not feeling well right now"

A smaller version of Torhu peeks through the doorway of her mother's bedroom as a tall brown haired man stood behind her pulling the door closed, and dragged the little girl after him as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mr. Honda we need to talk"

"Can't this wait doctor?"

"I'm sorry, but this is important."

Getting down on his knees to get to his daughter's level, the father whispered something in his daughters' ear and the little girl ran out the house.

Darkness once again followed by pain ….lots of pain, physically and emotionally

"Mommy, mommy, get up, mommy, why are your hands so cold, mommy please wake up, mommy they're whispering about you, please mommy. Mommy they say you're never coming back, please don't leave mommy"

As the tears started falling, the words became small whispers tumbling out her mouth, as she rocked herself to sleep, her mothers cold hand cradled against the side of her head

"I can't bring her to the funeral; she's still too young to understand."

"But Mr. Honda it's her mother, she has a right to say good bye"

"I just……"

The voice trailed off as the man noticed the little girl who quickly left. The images blurred into each other as a new scene came into the unconscious girls head

"Torhu, I would like you to meet your new mommy"

All of a sudden, her father and the house was gone, leaving only a now grown Torhu shaking as she watch the lady in front of her start to shake in a most insidious manner, her bones popped as her figure changed into a grotesque beast, and with one swing of it's clawed arm, the girl screamed, and the mouth of her physical being lying in the bottom of a cold dark well opened also, a piercing scream that broke through the calm darkness and muted out the screams of those tortured inside the dark castle.


End file.
